


Ray Palmer, You Kinky Bastard

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: I want to explore various kinks with the Legends characters, and Ray in particular.  Instead of setting this up as a series, I decided to go with a kink per chapter.  The chapters will be stand alone unless otherwise noted.  It's a big "what if".  Ray doesn't engage in all these kinks, either simultaneously or in succession.What if Ray were a dominant? What if Ray had a foot fetish? The goal is to keep Ray as Ray Palmer-y as possible.To keep this fun, I'm asking for you, the reader's, patience.  I don't intend to tag relationships for each chapter.  I will list characters in the beginning notes, and comment on the kinks in the end notes.  I promise if it's something off the wall that I will be up front about it.  It's not my intention to squick anyone out.Overall rating is Mature, but there will be times it gets Explicit.Let me know what you think.





	1. Giddyap

For a moment, Rip Hunter thought he was imagining things.  “Gideon, I believe I just saw Miz Lance go past riding Doctor Palmer like some sort of horse.”

“You did indeed, Captain Hunter.  It would appear that the celebration that began last night is still going on.”  Rip thought he detected a note of amusement in Gideon's tone.

Rip found the majority of his crew in the galley.  Empty tequila bottles were strewn across the table.  Leonard Snart was tipping his chair back on two legs, rocking back and forth while fiddling with a small locked box. 

“Mister Snart, dare I ask what is going on?”

Len didn’t look up.  “Party didn’t end just cuz you went nighty night.” 

“That is evident.   I was hoping for an explanation of the literal pony show going on in the corridor outside my quarters. Where did Doctor Palmer even get a saddle?”

Mick crawled out from under the table.  “Gideon made it.  She can do anything.”

Snart confirmed, “Ray had all sorts of plans and drawings.  Guessing it’s not his first rodeo.”

Mick guffawed and collapsed back onto the floor, his face resting in a pile of lime wedges. 

Rip pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Am I to assume you are all still inebriated?”

Jax walked in, cradling a coffee mug in his hands.  “Some of us have graduated to hung over.  Why is Sara still riding Ray?”

“She’s the birthday girl,” Snart explained.  “You had your chance.”  

Jax shook his head vigorously.  “Yeah, no.”

“Prettiest pony ever,” Mick mumbled, nose still on the floor. 

Snart set down his chair and slapped his partner on the back.  “C’mon, you know tequila does a number on you.  Time to call it a night.”

“It’s 6 AM!” Rip exclaimed.

Snart blinked.  “So we’re getting a head start.”

Ray burst into the room with Sara yelling, “Whoaaaa!”  He stopped and let her get off his back.  Kendra was behind them looking both amused and tired.  Sara laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder.  “You’re right.  That is hot.” 

Kendra gave her a knowing look.  “It’s time for this pony to get back to the stable.” 

Ray shook his head and stomped angrily.  Rip stared, taking in the sight of Raymond Palmer, genius inventor wearing not only a leather saddle, but a bit and bridle. 

Kendra petted Ray’s hair and held out her hand, revealing two sugar cubes.  “Come on.  You’ve been giving rides all night.  Let’s go rest.”  Ray picked up the cubes with his lips.  He whinnied softly and allowed Kendra to take the reins and lead him away.  Rip could swear he was prancing.

“You are all deranged,” he decided. 

“And we’re all yours!” Sara declared, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big smooch on the cheek.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Zari & Ray

 “I found this in the dryer.  Whose is it?”  Everyone around the table turned to see the lime green camisole suspended between Nate’s fingers. 

Amaya shook her head. 

“Not my color,” Sara remarked. 

Zari’s eyes darted around the table before she raised her hand.  “Yeah, that’s mine.”  She snatched the piece of cloth from Nate and stuffed it in her pocket before returning to her eggs.  Nothing more was said.

That evening Zari knocked on Ray’s door.  “Yeah, come in.”

Zari stepped inside and closed the door behind her.  Ray eyed her suspiciously. 

“I believe this is yours,” she said mockingly.  She tossed him the camisole.  Ray caught it and dropped it on his bunk.    

“I know _I_ didn’t leave that in the dryer,” he stated firmly. 

Zari grinned wickedly.  “Oopsie.”  Ray looked irate.  She continued.  “You should have seen the look on your face.”

Ray refused to be intimidated.  “I could have just said it was Kendra’s and got mixed in with my stuff in the back of a drawer.”

“No one would believe you,” Zari taunted.  “They’d think you were wearing her clothes along with a wig made of her hair.”

“What? No they wouldn’t.  Ray let out a frustrated sigh.  “Why are you trying to make me mad?”

“I like it when you’re riled up,” Zari said simply.  “Besides, you like it too.  I have evidence.”  Boldly she reached out and cupped the front of his trousers. 

“Does this ever strike you as weird?” Ray asked haltingly.  “We _could_ just have sex like normal people.”

 “Why would we want to do that?” she asked, squeezing him.

Ray groaned, and then caught sight of the bag she was concealing behind her back.  “What’s that?”

Zari played dumb.  “What’s what?   Are you wearing _them_?”  Her voice was getting husky. 

“Yes.  I said I would.  Is it shoes?”  Ray’s eyes lit up as he swiftly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down over his hips, revealing that he was wearing lacy lime-green panties that matched the camisole. 

“Mmmmm.”  Zari stroked downward from his navel to the waist band of the panties with her thumb.  Ray took a small step backward.  “Fine. Yes, Ray, it’s shoes, and I did my toes an hour ago.”

He rubbed his hands together.  “Show me.”  Zari stepped out of her slippers and wiggled her freshly painted toes for him.  Ray reached for the bag.  “Let me put them on you.”

Zari sat on his bunk and leaned back, placing one bare foot against Ray’s hip while he supported her other leg on his shoulder.  He took an open-toed high heel out of the bag and slipped it on the foot beside his head.  His tongue darted out to lick the toes peeking out the end.  Zari giggled.  “You know, your talented tongue is more appreciated by other parts of my body.”

“I’ll get there eventually,” he promised.  “Always do.  Just let me have my fun.  I have no idea why you like me in lacy things, but if it makes you happy.”

“It gets me wet seeing you in them, Ray.  Let’s not go so far as happy. Not yet.”

Zari laced her hands behind her head while he happily sucked each of the toes on her bare foot into his mouth.  Ray was as good as his word. She could wait, and find other ways to amuse herself.  She pressed her shoe-covered foot against his panty-covered crotch and grinned as he shivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: foot fetish, light cross dressing


	3. Toybox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Nate & Ray

Nate walked by Ray’s quarters and saw him rummaging through various boxes.

“Lose something, Ray?”

Ray scratched his head.  “Yeah, I can’t find Notebook #13.  I know I had an idea for a solar backup for...”  His voice trailed off as he picked up a bound volume and flipped to the first page.  “Ugh, Notebook #12.”

Nate entered the room.  “You want some help? What color is it?”

“They’re all navy, just like this one. Gotta look inside to see the number.”

Together they searched.  Nate pulled a trunk out from under Ray’s winter coat.  “What about in here?”

Ray pulled his head out of the closet.  “No, wait, don’t.”

It was too late.  Nate undid the clasp and the top popped open.  He peered inside and stared.  Ray came over to his side, fingers rubbing his temples.  “Uh, sorry, Nate.  That’s my toy box.”

Nate pursed his lips and continued to stare.  “That’s…a lot of toys, Ray.”

“I’ve been single for two years,” Ray explained. 

“Still.  I mean I would have expected some porn, and maybe a fleshlight.”

“It’s 2018, sorta.  There are more options.”

Nate whistled.  “Boy do you like options. Did you invent some of these? They look a little experimental.”

 “Two years, Nate.  I passed experimental a while back.”

“Are they…I mean…I guess I’m not sure if I should ask. That's a lot of wires, but clearly you haven’t electrocuted yourself or had a heart attack.  Good for you I guess.”

“Variety is…why am I telling you this?”  Ray shut the lid to the box.  “Can we just pretend this didn’t happen?” he asked, looking hopeful.

Nate shrugged. “We can try.  Man, you need to get laid.  Seriously, let’s go get drunk.  I’ll be your wingman.”

“I don’t sleep with strangers.”

“Yeah, but like you said…two years.  Look, maybe if you asked Sara.”

“Oh my God, Nate, no!”  Ray stood looking at his feet.  “She’d probably punch me.”

“For asking, or during?”

“Probably both, and I'm just not into that.”

Nate smirked.  “You’re not building a sex bot are you?”

Ray rolled his eyes.  “No. I mean, not anymore. Mick broke my prototype.”   Nate shuddered.  “I’m kidding, Nate.  I would never let Mick touch Charlene.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: sex toys


	4. False Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Ray, Gideon, the ghosts of girlfriends past

“Doctor Palmer, I renew my objection to this misuse of my internal monitoring system.”

Ray tilted his head to one side.  “Gideon, I’m not asking you to spy on anyone.  I’m asking you to use recordings you’ve already obtained to create an approximation of Sara’s voice reading these scripts.  It’s entirely for my personal use.”

“It is still mildly unethical,” Gideon continued to protest.

“Gideon, do I ask you for much?”

“No Doctor Palmer, you do not.”

“Then help me out here, please.”

Fifteen minutes later, a chime rang in Ray’s quarters.  “I have the recordings prepared when you are ready Doctor Palmer.”

“Thank you, Gideon.”  Ray turned out the lights and lay back on his bed.  “Play selection 1.”

Sara’s voice came through the speaker in his room.  “Yeah sure, Ray, women talk about old boyfriends - past lovers.  I’m sure Felicity has at least mentioned to Oliver what you were like in bed.”

Ray felt the hair on his arms stand up as he pictured his ex-girlfriend telling the man she _really loved_ what it had been like to have sex with Ray. 

“You’re forgetting that I’ve slept with Oliver too.  Frankly Ray, the comparison is not flattering.  You may be smart, but how could you compete with a man like that? I’ve seen you changing in and out of your A.T.O.M. suit, and you don’t exactly measure up below the belt.”

He was breathing faster, his face was warm and there was a burning sensation in his chest.  He was also achingly hard.  Sara’s voice continued.  “Felicity’s a nice girl, but it’s probably a huge relief not having to fake it anymore.  Did you really think you were getting her off? Thank goodness for vibrators.”

Ray shoved a hand into his underpants, taking a hold of himself. He closed his eyes and pictured Felicity.  How many times when they were making love had she been thinking of Oliver?

“Selection 2, Gideon,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t even get me started on Kendra.  She was so far out of your league.  How much begging did it take before she let you fuck her? Did you even last a minute once you saw those amazing tits? I’ll bet she took a shower after you rolled off her just so she could scrub off your greasy fingerprints.  Plus then she could satisfy herself while remembering what it was like to have a real man inside her.  Can you even imagine the fantastic sex they must have? If she saw you today she wouldn’t even remember your name.”

Ray bit his tongue and came all over his hand.

“Thank you, Gideon,” he whispered.  “That’s all for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Humiliation


	5. Helping out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring: Ray, Len, & Kendra

Snart came into the lab and feigned interest in what Ray was working on for five whole minutes before making his move.  “Raymond, I’m feeling tense.   I could use some of your particular brand of stress reliever.”   Ray closed down his simulations and turned toward Snart.    

“Sorry Len, I know we’ve had some fun before.  But I’m with Kendra now.” 

Snart stepped in closer and brushed some dust off Ray’s shoulder.  “And that means...?”

Ray smiled.  “It means we have to run it by her.  And she’ll probably want to watch.”

 “Then by all means, let’s find out.”

The two men went to Kendra’s room.  She put down her book and raised an eyebrow.  “Ray, Len, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Ray sat down next to her.  “Remember we talked about that thing I like to do, to help people out? Um, well, Len’s wondering…” 

“As cute as you are when you blush, Raymond, allow me to cut to the chase.  I want him to suck me off and I hear you like to watch.”

Ray looked sheepish.  “I was getting to that,” he insisted.  Kendra smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“Any particular place you want me?”

“Right there is fine,” Ray replied.  He crooked his finger and motioned for Snart to approach.  Len obeyed and watched in fascination as Ray got down to business.  His long fingers undid Snart’s zip and pulled out his half-hard cock.  In seconds, Ray had him fully erect and in his mouth. 

Snart wanted to last so he tried to distract himself by talking to Kendra.  “He tell you how he took up this little hobby?”

Kendra nodded.  “In grad school, he and his lab partner figured out they were most clear headed once they satisfied their sexual urges.  Ray thought some of his classmates would benefit from the same tension relief, and since there were more men than women in his particular field at that time…”  


“He became a first class cocksucker,” Leonard declared.

Ray was bobbing his head up and down, applying appropriate vacuum on the upstroke.  Len looked to Kendra again.  She licked her lips as her right hand strayed under the hem of her skirt.  “He’s good with his mouth in general,” she remarked.  Her left hand played over Ray’s thigh.  “I love watching him work.”

Len closed his eyes for a moment, rapidly unable to focus on anything but heat and suction.  “Close,” he panted. 

“Let him swallow,” Kendra advised.  “He’ll be insulted otherwise.  He likes to be rewarded for his efforts.” 

Ray pushed forward and took Len all the way into his throat. Len grunted and filled his mouth.  Ray swallowed twice before releasing Len’s cock.  He licked it clean and tucked it back into Len’s underpants.  He looked up with bright eyes.  “I hope you sleep well tonight.” 

Without another word he dropped to his knees and stuck his head under Kendra’s skirt.  Her thighs fell apart and she gasped.  “Run along, Snart.  Show’s over.”

Len stumbled into the corridor and quickly zipped up his jeans.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: voyeurism


	6. Extracurricular activities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast: Nate, Amaya, Ray, special appearance by unconscious Mick Rory

Ray motioned for Amaya to take a seat in the chair next to him.  “Would you like some tea? It’s very calming.” 

“Yes. Thank you, Ray.  I think that would be a good idea.”  Ray handed her a mug and poured one for himself.  They sat quietly for a moment until Amaya felt ready to talk.   “When Nathaniel told me about the arrangement he has with you I was upset.”

Ray nodded.  “That’s perfectly understandable, and part of the reason I insisted he tell you.  While from my perspective there is no conflict between our friendship and these activities I’m aware that some people would consider it infidelity.” 

Amaya was distressed.  “That was my first thought.  Nate explained that he stopped while he was pursuing me romantically, but since you’ve started up again...” 

Ray laid a hand on her arm.  “I want to help you understand as best I can.  First, I am not attracted to Nate.  We have never had sex and don’t plan to.  Nate loves you.”

“But you touch his body so intimately,” Amaya pointed out.

“Not for the purpose of stimulating him sexually.  In fact, Nate specifically does not want me to do that.  On the occasions when he does become aroused I simply avoid the area until it passes. That’s not what this is about.”

Amaya was struggling to wrap her mind around what little she knew.  “What is it about, then?”

Ray set down his cup.  “Each individual finds their own meaning in submission.  Nate wants to challenge himself – to remain calm and in control of his emotions.  I find it gratifying that he trusts me to keep him safe but push his boundaries. Amaya, it’s important that you know this is something Nate has wanted to explore for a long time.  He wasn’t able to do so earlier in his life because of his medical condition.  It would have been dangerous for him.  Now that he has enhanced physical strength he wants to test his limits.  There may come a day when he doesn’t want it – or wants something else that exceeds the bounds of our friendship.  And then we’ll be done.”

“How would that make you feel?” she asked.  “Would it be as if you had lost a lover?”

Ray laughed.  “I will be happy for Nate as long as he is happy.  That’s what friends want for each other.  I don’t do this with all my romantic partners, and it isn’t necessary for me to have sex.  In fact, my current lover hates being restrained, and we don’t have any trouble finding ways to enjoy each other.” 

Amaya felt calmer.  “Nathaniel places great trust in you.  Though clearly he _could_ stop you if he wanted by using his powers.”

“He could, but that’s the trick.  Can he resist the urge to use them? Can he meet my challenges without using them, or by using his safeword?  All he has to do is say, “Steel” I will get him out of whatever predicament I’ve put him in immediately.” Ray showed her the sharp scissors he had at the ready.

“What about when he can’t talk?”  She gestured toward Nate, laid out on a table three feet away.  His body was covered with a sheet and his head was encased in a hood. 

Ray smiled.  "I’ve been keeping an eye on him the whole time we've been talking.  He’s holding a ball in his right hand.  If he lets go of it, I know he needs out.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“No, but your presence was one of several possibilities I proposed for this scene.  Do you want to leave, or would you like to stay as I bring him out?”

Amaya considered the matter carefully, and decided.   “I would like to watch.”

Ray stood up.  “All right, but please let me do what I need to do for his safety – both physically and mentally.  When I take off the sheet your instinct may be to run to him, but after being in the hood so long he will be disoriented.  Also, please don’t interfere until I say we’re finished.  If you have concerns I’m happy to discuss them with you afterward.”

Ray whisked back the sheet, revealing Nate bound to the table by dark red ropes.  Amaya was stunned.  The pattern Ray had created by weaving the rope across Nate’s body was intricate. She stifled a gasp at the sight of multiple clothespins attached to the skin of his thighs.   Nate’s legs were trembling, but just as Ray had said, he was keeping the red rubber ball clenched in his fist. 

Ray lifted Nate’s head gently to unzip and remove the hood.  Nate’s eyes were shut tightly and his face was sweaty and pale.  “Keep your eyes closed for a bit yet,” Ray advised.  “You did well today.  I didn’t hear any whimpering this time.” He stroked the tops of Nate’s thighs with his fingertips.  “Let’s get these off now.  What do you think – one at a time or all at once?”

Nate’s voice came out like a croak.  “Slow, please.”

Ray turned to Amaya and raised a finger to his lips.  He grabbed hold of the rope linking all the clothespins and yanked hard.  The sound of the pins ripping off flesh was unusual and terrible.  Nate yelled and his body would have bent in half had it not been held in place by the ropes.  Ray chuckled.  “Sorry, Nate, but you forgot your manners.”

“Ahhh-sorry. I’m sorry, Sir.”

“That’s better.”  Ray began undoing the ropes, checking the skin under each section to make sure none had rubbed too much. He helped Nate sit up and rubbed his back.  “In a few minutes I’m going to ask you to open your eyes.  I expect you to behave.”   Ray took the rubber ball from Nate’s hand and helped him hold a glass of water.   “Drink. When it’s gone you can open your eyes.”

Nate nodded slowly and drank his water.  When he was done Ray took the glass and Nate opened his eyes a crack.  While he was adjusting to the light Ray motioned for Amaya to approach.   

“Hello, Nathaniel,” she said, trying to sound brave.  Nate’s jaw dropped and he panicked.  He started to move off the table, but Ray easily pushed him back down.  He leaped onto the table, straddling Nate’s mid-section, and pinned the other man’s arms above his head.  “We are not done,” Ray said firmly.  “I will not have you embarrass me, or yourself, by being a little bitch.”  He held Nate down for another ten seconds and then sat back.  “Amaya and I had a lovely chat while you were lying around.  She decided she wanted to see what all the fuss was about.” 

Nate took a deep breath.  “I’m sorry, Sir.  I forgot my place. May I be released?”

Ray hopped down off the table and held out his hand to Nate.  “You are released.  Amaya, you can fuss over him now.”

Amaya practically flew into Nate’s arms.  She covered his face with kisses.  “Oh, Nathaniel, it was so hard to see you tied down like that.  I don’t know how you could stand it – or the clothespins.”

Nate gave her a tired smile.  “Ray loves those things.”

“I do,” Ray chirped.  “They’re easily obtained, and have so many uses.  Okay, Nate, go drink more water and put something on your legs if you need to.  I’m sure you and Amaya have a lot to talk about.  Amaya, I’m entrusting him to you.  I’ve sent some notes on aftercare to Nate’s tablet in case you want to know more.  If either of you want to talk, you know where to find me.  Although this evening I _might_ have plans.”  Ray sounded wistful as he finished talking.

Nate stood up and Amaya helped him dress.  Ray coiled up the rope and put it away in a canvas bag.  He was puttering around when Amaya cleared her throat.  “Are you going to tell us why Mick’s passed out in the corner?”

Ray cast his eyes toward the crumpled heap of man propped up against the far wall.  Ray sighed.  “As I mentioned, he hates being restrained so he drugged himself in the hopes I’ll consider that a good trade and molest him while he’s out.  I wouldn’t do that…without a recorded statement of consent.”

“Doctor Palmer?”  Nate jumped a little as Gideon’s voice filled the room.

“Yes, Gideon?”

“It is midnight.  Happy Birthday.  I have a recording for you from Mister Rory.”  Ray’s eyes widened.  He turned to Nate and Amaya, grinning. 

“Run along you two.  It seems I do have plans.” Nate and Amaya hurried out of the room as Ray began to sing, “Happy birthday to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink : rope bondage, some sensory deprivation


	7. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cast: Mick & Ray

Mick stood outside the door to the warehouse office and hoped Ray would be happy to see him.   “Haircut!” He shouted loud enough to make the frosted glass window in the door reverberate. 

“Mick?” The voice from inside was plaintive.  “Don’t come in!”

“What do you mean don’t come in? What the hell is going on in there?”

“Well, I suppose you have to come in,“ Ray admitted.  “If I could get myself out of this I would have by now.  But only you please.  I really don’t want anyone else to see me like this.”  That didn’t sound good. 

Ray kept babbling. “Of course, I’d rather you didn’t see me either, but I don’t think you could get me out with your eyes closed.  And I really would like to get out of this.  I might be going into shock.”

Mick shouldered the door open, separating it from the wooden frame with a satisfying crack.  He was met with the sight of Ray Palmer, naked as the day he was born, standing in the middle of a room with his wrists bound and suspended above his head.  Mick assessed the situation as quickly as possible. 

One, Ray was blindfolded.

Two, his skin was flushed and he was sweating.

Three, those nipple clamps had been on just a little too long.

Four, there was some sort of mechanical apparatus positioned beneath Ray with an extended portion that seemed to be lodged inside his body.

And five, the leather and steel contraption encasing Ray’s genitals had not stopped him from ejaculating at least once.

 “Mick, please, get me out of this.” Ray’s voice was rough and shaky. 

“On it,” Mick muttered.  He decided to deal with the small stuff first.  He undid the clamps and tossed them aside.  Ray gasped. 

Mick’s first instinct was to pull Ray upward and pull him to safety, but worried it might cause more damage than going slow.  He looked around and spotted a bottle of lubricant.  He uncapped it and squirted a liberal amount between Ray’s.  He was not prepared for Ray to shout “FUCK!” and jerk away.  


“What-what?!”

“That stuff is cold, Mick.  Plus blood flow is returning to my nipples and it hurts like hell.”  Mick took advantage of his distraction to slip Ray’s semi-erect penis free of the metal rings.  He wiped his gloves on his jeans and removed Ray’s bindfold.  The scientist’s eyes were red rimmed and he blinked like a mole in noontime sun. “Mick, you gotta -the thing in me is so big.  I’ve never had anything that large up there.  I tried to stand up straight, but my legs got tired.  It felt bad and then it felt good and then it was too much.  It just wouldn’t stop.  It keeps going.  I think it’s on a timer.”

As if on cue, the motor hummed back to life and a gears begin turning.  Ray let out a pitiful moan.  “Not again.  Please not again.”

Mick reacted by kicking at the rotation mechanism until there was a THUNK and it stopped.  On the floor next to Ray’s left foot there was a pair of surgical scissors.  He used it to cut the paracord binding Ray’s wrists.   Ray remained frozen in place, his arms falling limply to his sides.  “I don’t think I can stand up much longer,” he confessed. Mick nudged the motor housing until it retracted an obscenely large purple dildo from Ray’s body.  The sex toy exited with a popping sound that was drowned out by the crash from Ray falling over. 

“Aw hell,” Mick cursed.  Mick took off his jacket and covered Ray up.  They had to wait until Ray could walk a little as Mick was unable to carry him the full distance back to the jump ship.  Ray slipped into semi-consciousness before they got back to his room.

When Ray came to he was lying on his bunk covered in a fluffy blanket. Moving slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  There was a bottle of water, a glass of orange juice, and a sandwich sitting on the night stand.  He downed the water and was sipping at the juice when Mick came in.  “Hey,” Ray said drowsily.  “How long was I out?”

Mick came and sat next to him.  “Couple of hours.  How you feelin’?”

Ray rolled his head from side to side and flexed his arms.  “About like I’d expect; sore, but I’ll live.”  He laid his head on Mick’s shoulder.  Mick rubbed his nose in Ray’s hair.

“See, that his how you orchestrate a kidnapping, obscene predicament, and rescue. Was Plan B everything you hoped it would be?”

“Mmm, better.  You got me good.  The hood over the head completely disoriented me, so it took me a second to realize it was you repeating my safeword as you dragged me off.  Keeping me blindfolded, and not talking to me, really balanced the fear and excitement.  You were there the whole time?”

Mick kissed his cheek.  “You were never alone, and no one else saw you naked.”

 “Kind of got a thrill, thinking that anyone could be watching me lose control.”

“You wanna watch the video?”

“Definitely.”

Mick flipped open Ray’s laptop and hit play on the viewer.  They could hear Ray pleading to be released and struggling to remain standing as the machine started up.  Eventually Ray had no choice but to let sink down and let it penetrate him.  “God you’re beautiful,” Mick remarked.  “Look at you taking that big thing.  Bet you can still feel it.”

Ray nodded and positioned himself so he could lay his head in Mick’s lap.  “Yup,” he said drowsily.  “Wow, it felt like more time passed before I went off.  Considering my dick was trapped in the gates of hell that's a little embarrassing.  You know, one more thing would have made it absolutely perfect.”  Ray rubbed his cheek against the crotch of Mick’s jeans. 

Mick sighed and undid the zip.  “You’re such a slut. Go on then, help yourself.”

Xxx

The next morning, Nate came by Ray’s room.  “Hey, can I borrow your laptop? Mine’s on the fritz.”

Ray yawned.  “Sure.  It’s on the chair.”  He burrowed back under the covers and closed his eyes again.  From the corridor he heard a startled yelp.

“Omigod what the hell is wrong with you, Ray? What did I just see?  Where’s the flashy thing? I need the flashy thing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: fucking machines, predicament bondage


	8. Ouchy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Killer Frost, Caitlyn Snow, Ray Palmer, & Mick Rory

Sara was skeptical.  “Let me get this straight.  You want me to let you bring…what are we calling her?”

“I call her Ms. Frost,” Ray said brightly.

“Okay, you want to bring Ms. Frost aboard my ship for what purpose?”

“Science reasons.”

“That doesn’t sound any less shady the second time around, Ray.”

“Sara, please trust me.  I need her help.  We won’t break anything, or freeze anything that isn’t easily thawed.”

“Oh, all right.  If it it’ll help you break through whatever block has been keeping you up nights and making you twitchy, then go for it.”

“Thank you.”

xxx

Ray raised his hand and gave a friendly wave to the white haired woman walking up the ramp.  “Hi!  I’m really glad you’re here.  Do you want a tour of the ship? I know _you_ didn’t see much the last time you were on board.” 

Frost smiled and linked her arm in Ray’s.  “I like you, Ray.  You understand duality.  Show me around then.”

Ray gave her the ten cent tour ending at the bridge.  “Very nice,” she said absentmindedly, running her fingers over the edge of the center console.  “Now that we’ve been sociable, shall we discuss the business at hand?” 

 Ray’s cheeks colored faintly.  “You’re sure Caitlyn is okay with this? I don’t want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable.”

Frost rolled her eyes.  “Miss Goody Good has given her permission and in return I promised she'll remember none of what transpires.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure, Ray. Caitlyn’s been stingy with the playtime lately, and sadly I can’t show my face at the few establishments not closed down by the CCPD due to my my rather obvious status as a metahuman.  I like to keep my skills sharp.”  She punctuated her statement with a wisp of frost from her lips.  

Ray shivered involuntarily. “I’m grateful you agreed to help me out.  Since the CCPD raids all the nicer places having waiting lists.  I haven’t had the chance to de-stress in months.  People are starting to make comments about me being jittery and I feel...unsettled.”

Frost placed one hand against the small of his back.  “Hush now, puppy.  Let’s go somewhere private and I’ll see what I can do.”  She took Ray by the hand and led him away, wiggling her fingers over her shoulder at Mick who was watching them from the kitchen.

xxx

Ray checked the door to the lab twice to make sure it was locked before he led Frost to a corner where he had placed a high-backed leather office chair.  He removed a duffle bag from a cabinet and gave it to Frost.  “You can use whatever you like from this.”

She unzipped the bag and began to explore the contents.  “What’s off limits?”  Ray shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and didn’t answer.  “Speak! Do not try my patience, Raymond.”

Ray took a deep breath before letting the words spew out. “I don’t like to be tied up, so if you tell me to stay put I’ll do that.  No punching or hitting hard enough to bruise, especially not in the face.  I hate spitting, and even if I - I **will** beg to be allowed to do _things_ , but definitely no penetration; by me or in me. Not that I think you’d necessarily want to.”

Frost glared at him.  “You won't have to guess what I want.  You’ll be told.   Now strip down, and sit still.”

Ray pulled off his shirt and pants and and sat on the chair with his feet firmly planted on the floor.  He inclined his head downward respectfully. Frost hummed to herself while laying some items from the bag out on the counter.  She caught Ray sneaking glances in her direction.  With one pointed finger she fired a small ball of ice at his bare thigh.  “Ow!”  Ray jumped and tried to stretch out his boxers to cover a little more skin.  

“Behave.  I thought you said you don’t like being restrained?”   She dangled two fur-lined leather cuffs from one finger.

“They remind me to keep my hands to myself.”

“That’s a very good idea.  Sit up straight. Posture is important.”  Ray did as he was told and, when prompted, held out his arms for the cuffs to be buckled around his wrists.  Frost instructed him to keep his hands on the arms of the chair. Ray nodded and obeyed, but continued to shuffle his feet slightly.  Frost took a deep breath and stretched her arms up over her head.  “Safeword?”

Ray, mumbled, “Oliver.” 

Frost chuckled.  “Now then, why are we here? Tell me your sins.”

“I messed up,” Ray said generically, not making eye contact.  “I need to be punished.  You should hurt me.”

Frost made a displeased sound.  Gripping his chin tightly in one hand she tilted his head upward.  “That was a terrible excuse, and very likely a lie.  You will _not_ lie to me.”

“M’sorry,” he said, swallowing hard. “I – I want things I shouldn’t.”    

“Mmmm, that’s a start.”  She undid the button of her jacket and straddled his thighs as if she were about to sit in his lap.  Ray shuddered.  “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“Yes. No.  It’s confusing! It makes me think about things I can’t have.” 

Frost leaned over to whisper in his ear, putting her cleavage level with his face.   “You’re not a virgin or a monk, Ray.  Why the guilt?  Do you not enjoy sex?”

“No, I do - very much.  But I always screw up the rest.  I thought it would be better if I don’t have it.”

Frost moved back and pulled a metallic tube from her pocket.

Ray eyed it nervously.  “What is that?”

She removed the cap and clucked her tongue.  “It’s lipstick.  I find it useful for taking notes.”  Frost wrote “stupid” on his left bicep in hot pink.   Ray stared at the word for a moment before looking away, his face flushed.  The interrogation continued.   “Are you telling me you’ve vowed not to have sexual relations with anyone ever?” 

“Not forever.  Just not now, and not with anyone on the team ever again.”

“Bet that’s hard.”  She brought one booted foot up and rested it on the seat of the chair between his legs, centimeters from his groin.

“Very,” he whispered.  “But that’s how it has to be.  I get my heart broken, and make people mad at me.”

“You deny yourself what you desire and seek punishment for wanting it in the first place.”  

“Yes.  I’ve been doing that for almost a year now.”

“And if a little pleasure comes with pain, it’s okay?”

“Uh, I guess.”

“If I slapped you and then touched you, you’d prefer it to a kiss?”

“From you, yes.  Please, can’t you just…”

Frost slapped him across the face.  “Don’t interrupt. This is fascinating.  When was the last time you masturbated?”

“Uh- Tuesday.”

“Why does that embarrass you?”

Ray blushed from the tips of his ears to the hollow of his throat.  “I don’t want to tell you.”  

Frost reached into the bag and retrieved a thin strip of leather.  She whipped it across his thighs.  Ray flinched, but his hands stayed put.

“I thought about one of my teammates while I did it.  I want to stop.  I can't.” 

She got out the lipstick again and wrote “dirty” on his other arm.  “Tell me about that.  I’m very interested.”

Ray hesitated again.  Frost whipped his thighs three times in quick succession. “Ow! I fantasized about making love with one of my teammates.”  Frost sneered and raked her fingernails down his chest, leaving freezing red welts. 

“Don’t be cute. You didn’t picture a four-poster bed covered with rose petals.  Try again.”

“I imagined being held down,” Ray confessed, his eyes screwed shut.  Frost sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“More details.”

“Please, I…”

She yanked his head back, but then released him abruptly.  She picked up a long leather strap split down the middle like a forked tongue.  She brought it down one one forearm and than the other.  By the tenth stroke, Ray was shaking.  When she smacked him across the abdomen he broke. 

“He fucked me. I couldn’t make him stop. I didn’t want him to stop.”

“Ah, there we are.”  The lipstick was out again, making the word “slut” across his heaving chest.  She snapped the cap on and tapped it against the waistband of his boxers.  “Have you ever had sex with a man?”

“Yes, a few times.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“They were strangers.  It wasn’t right.  I always feel terrible afterward.  That’s why I started going to professional dominants.  The pain makes me stop wanting it for a little while.”

 “Oh puppy,” Frost breathed as she patted his arm.  “You do need help.  More than I can give you today, I'm afraid.  But since you asked for pain, perhaps a spanking is in order.”

Ray’s breath hitched.  “Yes, please Ms. Frost.”

“Turn around and grab the chair again.”

Ray knelt on the seat of the chair and grabbed the back of to steady himself.  “Do you want me to count?”

She laughed. “No, I want you scream.”

Xxx

Ray slowly pulled his shirt and trousers over hot, reddened skin.  “Thank you, Ms. Frost,” he said hoarsely.  Frost kissed him on the cheek.  “Take care, Ray.  As fun as this was, it was a one-time deal. You need to find someone you can trust with your pain and, more importantly, pleasure.”  She smacked his denim covered rear one last time, making him whine.  “Rest here as long as you need.  I’ll see myself out.”

Frost took her time getting to the exit, and as she turned the final corner she ran straight into Mick.  “Oh good,” she purred.  “You saved me the trouble of tracking you down.”

“What did you do to Ray?” he demanded, eyes ablaze with anger.

 She smirked. “I really shouldn’t tell you.  Let’s just say ouchy stuff.”

“You better not have hurt him.” 

Frost laughed, genuinely amused.  “Oh, I definitely hurt him. Not as much as he wanted perhaps, but that’s a topic I want to take up with someone who _cares_ about him.”  She started to push past him when Mick grabbed for her wrist.  Having anticipated he would use his size to intimidate her, Frost made her hands into claws and shot icy pin pricks into his exposed side.  Mick reeled back, roaring in pain.  “Careful,” she warned.  “Caitlyn might still be a bit afraid of you, but I’m not!”

She waited for him to back down before she continued.  “If you’ll behave we can talk like grown ups.”  Mick eyed here warily.  “Good boy.  I’m pleased to see you show some concern for Ray’s well-being …”

“Stay away from him.” 

“Oh, I intend to.  I only offered to help him out today because the alternatives were far less kind.  Tell me, is his suffering part of your master plan?”

Mick looked confused.  “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb.  You saw how rattled he was earlier.  You know the signs.  I’ve heard stories about you.  They say that before he went cuckoo, Mick Rory provided a firm hand for a good number of puppies and kitties who didn’t know what they were about.  So why not Ray?  Unless you're torturing him on purpose?”

Mick’s head hung down.  “Don’t do that anymore.  And I never hurt anyone – not like you do.”

Frost grinned.  “Good, because pain isn’t what Ray needs.  He’ll take it, and try to pretend it’s satisfying, but it won’t ever be enough.”

“Then why?”

“He got what he paid for.  Not with me.  I made him spill his guts, but others haven't looked that deep.  He says ‘hurt me’ and they oblige him.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“He wants to _kneel_ , you lunkhead.  He needs a Daddy Dom.”

Mick sneered.  “Ray ain’t no boy.” 

Frost sighed loudly.  “You’re going to hold that against him? None of us choose when we’re born.  Listen, we’re going in circles and you’re spoiling the joy of hearing Ray beg so prettily.  You need to talk to Caitlyn.”  She shook her head and smoothed her hands over her hair.  In a moment, Caitlyn Snow stood in the corridor of the Waverider.

“Hi there, Mick,” she said quietly.

Mick put his hands in his pockets.  “Hey, uh, sorry about the…thing. Ya know, the bomb and saying I’d burn your skin off.  Not cool.”  

Catilyn gave him a small smile.  “Apology accepted.  I’m glad you’re doing better these days.  This is kinda weird huh?”

“Yeah, um, ice queen wanted you to talk to me about Ray.”

“Sure.  I don’t know exactly what happened today but it apparently concerns my alter ego enough that she brought me out on _her_ day to talk to you.  I may not have clear memories of what she does with regard to her preferences.  But I firmly believe she’s never taken advantage of anyone or pushed them beyond their limits.  This thing, being two people – one meta – it’s not easy.  There isn’t exactly a support group I can join.  The same might be true for Ray.  His feelings, and desires, are new, or at least stronger than they used to be.  Like you said, he’s not a kid.  He skipped over youthful sexual exploration when he would have peers to compare notes with.  He’s clearly ashamed, and feeling like you have to hide can lead people to make very poor choices.  I’m not entirely sure what Frost expects you to do, but if Ray’s your friend you could at least be there for him when he needs someone to talk to.  Ray’s one of those people who isn’t good on his own.”

Mick nodded.  “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Pain play.  
> I'm not trying to slander professional dominants here. I just imagine that with as much as he travels Ray hasn't formed the bonds necessary for a good Dom/sub relationship. Also, I don't mean to imply that there's anything unhealthy about enjoying properly applied pain. However, for this fic I don't imagine Ray as a masochist. He needs explore his desire to be sexually submissive before deciding that pain is all there is.


	9. Uninhibited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather, baby.

Mick Rory was dressed to kill.  The outfit Gideon had put together was having the desired effect of drawing the attention of the club patrons.   Clad in leather chaps over tight jeans, with knee high boots and a black T-shirt that clung to him like a second skin he was a sight to behold.  The thick gloves he typically wore matched perfectly.  Mick had expressed concern that his scars would be off putting, but if anything they only provided greater contrast between smooth leather and rough skin.  In a room full of tough-looking barely-covered men, he exuded a confidence that was unabashedly sexy.  

Mick appeared to be enjoying the attention, as well as the drinks his admirers were buying.  He was carrying on several flirtatious conversations and allowing people to touch him lightly.

“He makes it look so easy,” Nate said from the other end of the bar. “How come we didn’t get to dress up?” 

Ray grinned.  “I’m not sure Gideon could fabricate enough baby powder to get both of us into leather pants.  Plus you and I are supposed to look like tourists.  We packed light.”

“How far do you think he’ll take it?” Nate inquired.  “I watched some of the porn of the era to get an idea of what we were walking into; pretty intense stuff.”

Ray’s eyebrows crawled up to his hairline. “You watched early 80’s German leather fetish porn?”

Nate shrugged.  “You said do some research.”

“I meant read some articles in Der Spiegel. Maybe read the Wikipedia page on leather culture.”

“Yeah that probably would have been a good idea,” Nate agreed.  “I will never look at a tub of Crisco the same way again.”

When Mick laughed loudly, prompting the bartender turned to look his way, Ray reached behind the bar and grabbed a set of keys.  He passed them to Nate and kept watch while Nate gained access to the locked office.  When he got back to Ray, the other man looked annoyed. “Anything interesting going on?”

Ray’s eyes narrowed.  “Just watching Mick eye fuck half a dozen guys.”

“Wow, okay, so a slow night?”  That made Ray laugh and he easily returned the keys to where they belonged.  Nate hailed Sara.  “Hey Captain, got the surveillance equipment disabled, but didn’t cut the power so it will look like it’s on.  Did that take care of the problem?”

“Good job, guys,” Sara replied.  “Anachronism eliminated. German reunification takes place on schedule despite a key participant’s youthful indiscretion.” 

Nate clapped Ray on the shoulder.  “I’m heading back. You wanna round up Mr. Tight Pants?”

“Yeah, we’ll catch up.” 

  
Mick looked right at his teammate and grinned lecherously as some young thing pressed a hand to his broad chest.  Ray raised his glass in a mock toast and downed his drink before approaching Mick and his entourage.  He pushed through the group and sat himself down on the stool next to Mick’s.

“Everything go according to plan, Haircut?” Mick murmured.

“Yes, and Nate’s gone,” Ray confirmed.  “You done here or shall I have them form a line to suck your dick?”

“Depends. See I told the fellas I wasn’t leaving until I took the biggest pig bottom in this club downstairs and gave him what he deserved.” 

Ray’s nostrils flared and he breathed heavily.  “Let's get going then.”

The regulars led Mick, Ray, and anyone else who felt like watching down the stairs to the basement playroom where other patrons were enjoying themselves.  Ray walked past beefy men in sex swings and others licking boots to find what he wanted, a simple bench with padded rests for his arms and legs.  He undressed, carefully folding each article of clothing and setting it down under the bench.  He faced Mick wearing a gray jock strap and a smile.  Mick grasped Ray by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss, searching his mouth with a wet tongue.  Ray was compliant, but didn’t melt into him.  Mick whispered in his ear.  “You wanna get me ready?”

“Like you need help getting it up for me,” Ray teased.  Still, he knelt on the floor, unzipped Mick’s jeans, and hauled out his half-hard cock.  He worked it with his mouth and hands for a few minutes before hopping back up and getting into position on the bench.  Someone tossed him a bottle of lubricant and with a quick squirt over his fingers he reached behind himself probing with one, then two fingers.  Soon he managed to get four inside, reveling in the appreciative murmurs of the audience.  Ray was pleased to have fooled them with his gawking tourist act.  Anyone thinking he was a delicate flower was about to be shown otherwise.  He tossed Mick the bottle.  “Ready when you are.”

There was a rumbling in Mick’s chest.  “I wanna hear you,” he breathed.

Ray nodded emphatically.  He was extremely vocal during sex, and after a lifetime of stifling himself in apartments and hotel rooms it was a relief to have a sound proofed room aboard the Waverider.  Tonight he would hear his screams echo off the walls of the club, joining a symphony composed of the sounds of sex.  Mick rolled on a condom and added some extra lube before assaulting Ray’s ass. 

There was no preamble to the thrusting and grinding of flesh against flesh.  Ray’s jaw dropped and immediately the sound poured out of him.  There were no words, just a primal response to the joy of being fucked.  He gripped the arms of the bench and held on tight while Mick used him.  Ray closed his eyes and let himself sink into the depravity of the situation.  He did not care one bit who was watching him get his ass reamed.  “How’s that, boy? Good?” Mick was checking in with him.

Ray’s brain to mouth filter melted like wet tissue paper. “Yes!  Fuck me hard, Daddy. I love it.  I love your cock in me.”

“Who owns this sweet ass?”

“You, Daddy. It’s all yours.” Ray’s own cock was leaking like a faucet, soaking his jock, and making him feel even more fabulously dirty.   Mick slowed for a moment, and Ray was confused until he looked up and realized his partner was busy waving off anyone who had their own ideas about how to quiet Ray down.  Mick wouldn’t let them near. 

“Not gonna let ‘em fuck your mouth tonight, boy.  Wanna year you scream, not gargle cum. Let ‘em jerk off to to it. Makes me rock hard.”  To punctuate that point he snapped his hips and slammed into Ray again, setting off another round of wailing from the younger man.  The pressure inside him generated waves of pleasure that washed over his entire body.  Nothing mattered except for the cock inside him.  He didn’t know if Mick was close to cumming, and he didn’t care.  Mick would fuck him as long as he liked and Ray would revel in every second of his body’s service as a vehicle of another man’s pleasure.   Doing it in public only heightened his excitement. 

At one time the notion of being exposed like this had been terrifying.  Now it was liberating.  He was the happiest time traveling bottom ever. Ray’s mind wandered aimlessly, only returning when Mick crashed on top of him, grunting and shuddering.  He stood up, zipped up his jeans, and pried Ray’s cheeks apart one last time to show the audience a reddened, abused hole with semen dripping out.  Ray was helped to a standing position by strangers who congratulated him on a stellar performance.  He dressed in a daze and was led out into night.

Ray was grateful that Mick remembered the way back to the Waverider because he was intoxicated by the endorphins flooding his brain.  Mick maneuvered Ray into the shower and brought him a pair of loose fitting pants to wear to bed.  Finally , Ray was tucked into bed with a gentle kiss goodnight.

The next morning Ray heard his door open and there were two voices out in the corridor.

“Are you bringing Ray breakfast in bed?” Nate asked.

Ray smiled, imagining Nate’s bewildered expression. 

“Yeah, after last night Haircut’s…dead,” Mick replied evasively.

“What? Wait, did he?”

“Yeah, he got laid,” Mick confirmed. 

“About time.”

Mick backed into the room and closed the door.  Ray propped himself up on one elbow.  “Do you have coffee?” he asked.  “I will do unspeakable things for coffee.”

Mick snorted.  “You already did those things.”  

“So did you.”

“Yeah, but people already think I do stuff like that.  You – no one is ever gonna believe you do.”

“And that’s how I like it. Now, after coffee I think I might be owed an orgasm or two.”

“Mmm, if you’re keeping count.”

"I might be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink: Leather, public sex, Daddy/boy


	10. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place directly after Chapter 6

Mick awoke to an unpleasant smell filling his nostrils. “What is that?” he asked groggily.

Ray was capping a vial. “Bitrex,” he replied. “Time for you to wake up.”

“Didja have your fun already?”

Ray's grin stretched from ear to ear. “It’s not truly fun if it’s just me and your carcass.”

Mick tried to move, but couldn’t. “Dammit Ray. You know I don’t want to be tied down.”

“You’re aren’t.” Ray helped Mick lift his head so that he could see his nude body stretched out on a sheet.

“How come I can’t move?”

“You picked the drug cocktail. You tell me. How much feeling do you have?”

Mick gave himself a mental once over. “Ugh, did you clean me out? I swear I can taste soap.”

“Yes, I gave you an enema.  Then I got right to stretching you out. It went much more quickly without you complaining about how much work it is.”

“How stretched?” Mick was concerned.

“I could've put my whole hand in there,” Ray said excitedly.

“You better not…”

“Calm down. I didn’t. Got the big blue dildo in there, though.”   
  
Mick grimaced. “Seriously?”

“It’s in you right now.” Ray reached between Mick’s buttocks to tap the flared base.

“Aww, I sorta felt that. Why are there marks on my legs?”

“I had to use a spreader bar to keep your thighs apart while I worked.”

“Ray, I swear.”

“All the time,” Ray agreed. “Gosh, Mick, you still can't move. I can do whatever I like.” His partner was positively giddy and, judging by the bulge in his soft black trousers, extremely aroused. He caught Mick looking. “Been saving it for you.”

He pulled off his trousers and knelt by Mick's head.   Mick turned to allow Ray to rub his cock over Mick’s cheek, nose and lips. He opened his mouth and let Ray slide it inside. While he made shallow thrusts into Mick's willing mouth, Ray leaned over to work the dildo in and out of Mick's ass.

“My balls feel weird,” Mick noted when he pulled back to catch his breath.

“Almost made you shoot about five times, “ Ray informed him. “More sucking, please.”

Mick obliged, but after a few minutes, Ray pulled back. “Much as I would love to let you do that all night, I think you've recovered enough that we can finish this.”

“Huh?”

Ray commenced pinching and twisting Mick’s nipples until the older man was panting and moaning. “Shit, Ray…just…fuck.”

Mick knew he'd agreed to let Ray satisfy his need for control, but sometimes he was just a little scary. Fortunately Ray's eyes were full of lust, not malice.

“Want you to make you cum,” he cooed. He grasped the base of the dildo and pulled it almost completely out only to slam it back into Mick forcefully. “Tonight I’m banging it out of you.”

“You’re crazy when you get like this.” Mick tried to relax but found it difficult to brace himself without control of his arms or legs. 

“That’s it, Mickey,” Ray murmured. “You can take it.”

“I hate it when you call me that.”

Ray sneered. He was stroking himself with his left hand and working the dildo in Mick’s ass with his right. “You gonna make me stop, Mickey? How you gonna do that when you're helpless on your back while I fuck you with this fake cock?”

Finally Mick was aware of just how full he was. “Damn that thing is big.”  
  


“You’re gonna be so loose, Mickey.” Ray increased the pace and soon Mick was gasping for breath. Ray moved between Mick’s thighs, still jack hammering the dildo in and out, while pulling roughly on his own cock.

“Ray….Ray…Fuck!” Mick’s hips jerked and his thighs shook as he ejaculated.

Ray grasped Mick's cock and wrung the last few drops out of him before stretching out over his body, grinding himself against Mick until he shouted through his own orgasm. He collapsed on top of Mick, gasping for breath. He looked up with bright eyes, clearly very pleased with himself.

Mick managed a weak laugh. “Hi there.”

Ray covered Mick's face with kisses. “Thank you. That was a great birthday present.”

“You’re welcome. Now get the hell off me ya kinky bastard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Immobilization and general kinky fun

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Pony play


End file.
